Brightfire's Faith
by Brightfire777
Summary: When a mysterious threat rises, StarClan gives a message to the MistClan Medicine Cat about one cat that can save the clans. However, she must be led on the right path or the clans will perish. That's all up to Brightkit.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

 **MistClan**

 **Leader:** Dawnstar- Long furred cream coloured she-cat with light brown tabby stripes, a white tail tip, and emerald green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Wolfclaw- Large dark gray tabby tom with black tabby stripes, a white underbelly, yellow eyes, and a battle-scarred body.

 **Medicine Cat:** Silverdust- Silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and amber eyes. **Apprentice, Jaypaw.**

 **Warriors:** Shadowblaze- Black tabby tom with icy blue eyes, and a scar on the bridge of his nose.

Sandstripe- Black tabby tom with tan stripes and amber eyes. **Apprentice, Amberpaw.**

Brackenheart- Cream coloured she-cat with black spotted tabby stripes, a white tail tip, and azure blue eyes.

Breezewhsiker- Brown tom with green eyes. **Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Darkclaw- Black tom with blue eyes, a gray paw, and shredded ears.

Rabbitleap- Light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She has a white chest and underbelly.

Snowbreeze- Small white she-cat with black spots.

Cloudbreeze- Large white battle-scarred tom with yellow eyes.

Mudstep- Brown tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes.

Lilytail- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Ashcloud- Pale gray tom with darker spots, and amber eyes.

Finchwing- Light brown she-cat with pale green eyes.

Hailfall- Gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Nightstorm- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Poppyflower- Slender, dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Squirreltail- Brown tom with a fluffy tail.

Patchfur- Black and white tom with amber eyes, and a missing ear.

 **Apprentices:** Oakpaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes. He also has a white chest, underbelly, and front paws.

Amberpaw- Light ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Jaypaw- Pale gray tabby tom with light blue eyes.

 **Queens:** Emberheart- Ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a white flash on her chest.

Ravenflight- Black and white she-cat with golden eyes. **(Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby she-kit with black stripes, a white chest, and dark blue eyes.)**

 **Elders:** Flamepelt- Sturdy ginger tom with blue eyes.

Crowsong- Dark gray she-cat with blind yellow eyes.

* * *

 **SunClan**

 **Leader:** Fallingstar- Large gray tom with a white underbelly, and yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Nettlewhisker- Large black tom with light gold eyes and gray spots on his face.

 **Medicine Cat:** Bluewhisker- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes, and a white paw.

 **Warriors:** Duskfall- Long furred black she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Shrewnose- Dark sandy-gray tom with green eyes. **Apprentice, Redpaw.**

Leopardleap- Skinny, dappled golden tabby tom with darker golden spots, and green eyes.

Icefur- Long furred white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. She is deaf in one ear. **Apprentice, Petalpaw.**

Tangleclaw- Light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, and a torn ear. **Apprentice, Dovepaw.**

Fernleaf- Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Queens:** Stonewing- Sandy-gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Petalpaw- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Dovepaw- Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes.

Redpaw- White tom with red patches, and a red bushy tail.

 **Elders:** Owlfeather- Dark gray she-cat with orange eyes.

Twigleaf- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

 **DewClan**

 **Leader:** Treestar- Large brown tom with a long tail that has a black tip. **Apprentice, Lilypaw.**

 **Deputy:** Riverfrost- Short furred white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot- Gray tom with white paws. **Apprentice,** **Snowpaw.**

 **Warriors:** Bramblestorm- Dark tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Thistlewhisker- Pale gray tom with spiky fur, and pale green eyes.

Crookedtail- Brown tabby tom with a bent tail.

Flowerheart- White she-cat with brown spots. **Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Bearclaw- Black tom with thorn sharp claws. **Apprentice, Rowanpaw.**

Brightflower- Light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Skyleap- Light gray tom with a white spot on his neck and a white paw. **Apprentice, Silverpaw.**

Shadefoot- Light black she-cat with yellow eyes. **Apprentice, Alderpaw.**

 **Apprentices:** Silverpaw- Pale gray tabby with blue eyes

Lionpaw- Golden tabby tom with a tufted tail

Lilypaw- Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Rowanpaw- Ginger tom with pale green eyes.

Alderpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowpaw- Dark gray tom covered in small white spots.

 **Elders:** Badgerstripe- Black and white tom.

Larkwing-Brown tom with a graying muzzle.

Cloudleap- White tom with gray splotches.

* * *

 **Cats outside the clans:**

Sting- Ginger she-cat

Oddie- Black tortoiseshell tom.

Ebony- Black and white tom with yellow eyes.


	2. Prologue

The frigid wind of and on-coming leaf-bare rustled the trees that shadowed the ground from above. Fading aromas of bitter herbs were carried away with sharp cold air. Everything was dark except for the moonlit forest which made the dark green trees looked bleached. As a slender silver figure walked around lost and confused, another was watching, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Watch out!" A voice erupted, scaring the silver tabby into backing up and unsheathing her claws. Two cats emerged from the brambles, one a black cat, the other was a dark ginger cat. The dark ginger figure had pinned the attacker to the ground.

"Silverdust, are you alright?" The ginger warrior asked, moving her white paws to the enemy's throat. Silverdust could hear a low growl from the dark figure. She managed to stutter a response. "Wh-who are you?" Silverdust studied this newcomer. She was smaller than the cat she had pinned, she was covered in dark ginger fur. The she-cat's front paws were a creamy white, her tuft of chest fur and tail tip also shared the same white. She was strong, slender, and quite intimidating. Silverdust was mainly paralyzed by the warrior's brilliant blue eyes.

"All that matters is you go, more of these fleabags are coming." The ginger warrior replied, her tone was mixed with anger and concern. Silverdust was about to argue, but another figure pounced the red warrior.

She yowled in pain as the enemy's claws raked her shoulder. "Silverdust run!" She cried. Silverdust wanted to help after all this warrior did smell of MistClan, she had never seen this cat before. She ran a short distance before turning around to see if she had any pursuers. To her surprise no cat followed her, they were only focused on the nameless warrior who defended her.

"Her courage will burn like fire…" A voice whispered to Silverdust. _StarClan!_ She felt cold as another voice chimed in.

"She will protect the Clans from a secret danger…"As if the voices were giving the warrior power, Silverdust saw her slip under one cat and attack quickly from behind. She was quick and clever. Her claws left the enemies howling.

"But be warned, fire consumes everything around it." Another voice said. All of a sudden, Silverdust felt something wet on her paws, it smelled funny and familiar, her eyes grew wide when she looked down to see what it was. Blood! Blood everywhere! She looked around to see bodies of her clan mates. _Jaypaw! Dawnstar! Wolfclaw! Oh, StarClan this can't be!_

Silverdust was stunned by the horror, she wanted to cry out for help but her voice was lost. From Jaypaw's mangled body to Dawnstar's clouded green eyes, she was scared.

"However," The voice continued. "fire is a light that can lead you away from danger. Any light gives life to shadows." The ginger warrior stood up panting. She had claw marks, missing fur, and blood covering her neck and shoulder. She was only a few fox-lengths away, her blue eyes met Silverdust. She couldn't see any emotion, it was just a blank stare.

Suddenly a brilliant flame lit up behind the ginger warrior, the force from the fire ruffled her short fur as if it were a strong wind. Silverdust closed her eyes briefly from how radiant the light from the fire was. When she looked around, the images of her dead clanmates had vanished and water was flooding in to wash away the blood beneath her. For once, Silverdust loved the water.

"You must guide this cat on the right path, teach her to control her strengths and protect her weaknesses, for if this cat fails, the clans will perish."

* * *

Silverdust sprung awake. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, her claws were unsheathed, and her light gray coat was standing on end. She felt slight comfort that she was back in her den with all the familiar scents.

"Silverdust." Her apprentice nudged her. "Did you dream about her too?" He asked. She almost didn't hear him from how loud the blood flowed through her ears was, but by his fear scent and the way his pale gray coat was on end, she knew he was also scared.

"Come, we must tell Dawnstar at once. We need to be ready when this cat arrives. For the sake of all the clans." She said before standing up and leaving the den. Silverdust was thinking about the voices and what they had to say. She will protect the clans from a secret danger… any light gives life to shadows? What does that all mean? Her apprentice Jaypaw brushed his tail against her shoulder, shaking her away from her thoughts as they padded closer to their leader's den. She could smell Dawnstar along with her mate Shadowblaze.

"Wait here." She meowed to Jaypaw. "We can't have Shadowblaze follow us." She turned away and snuck quietly into Dawnstar's den. Careful not to wake the black tom, she prodded the cream furred leader's shoulder with her paw until she awoke.

"Silverdust? What are you doing awake? Is something wrong?" Dawnstar asked, her voice full of worry. Silverdust nodded, flicking her tail to the entrance of the den. Dawnstar stood up silently and followed Silverdust out.

"We needed to get you alone." Jaypaw mewed, padding quietly to the tunnel of brambles that led outside their camp. The three cats traveled the to the training hollow to talk in private.

"Did StarClan send you a message?" Dawnstar asked, sitting down to face the two Medicine cats. "We both had a dream," Jaypaw meowed. "and a long message to go along with it."

Dawnstar's ears perked with interest and concern. "Go on." She mewed, her tail swishing to the other side. Silverdust began to explain everything she had seen and heard. Jaypaw filled in other details that she missed during her little speech. Dawnstar looked up at the stars, her dark green eyes filled with curiosity. "Did you get this cat's name? Did anything else happen?" She asked, looking back at the two Medicine cats.

"No we never got a name," Jaypaw mewed. "but she did smell of Mistclan, she knew my name too." Silverdust nodded in response. Dawnstar stood up and starting pacing back and forth. "We have never gotten a message this long. StarClan can be complicated but this seems like a whole different level!" She snarled in frustration.

Silverdust didn't have anything to respond to her leader's anger. It was hard to piece together so many different messages and prophecies. She cast a glance at Jaypaw who's tail tip was twitching with anxiety.

Dawnstar continued to pace back and forth, her fur starting to bristle. "All of the clans are currently at peace for the most part," She cast a quick glance towards SunClan territory. "and StarClan has been silent until now. What is this secret threat? Most importantly…" She paused to look at the two cats. "Who is this warrior?"

Jaypaw sighed. "I wish we could answer those questions for you Dawnstar." His head hung low in shame. Silverdust nudged her apprentice. "Jaypaw don't feel bad, none of us can answer these questions now. This is a lot to take in even for me." She reassured her apprentice. The tom's ears perked up as she spoke.

"Then what should we do?" Dawnstar asked. Silverdust looked to Jaypaw and then back to her cream coloured leader. "We wait. We wait until this warrior shows up." Dawnstar opened her mouth to protest, but Silverdust cut her off to finish. "There's nothing else we can do."

"But what if this warrior doesn't show up to our clan?" Jaypaw asked, his head tilted in confusion. "She might come here, after all, you did say she smelled of MistClan." Dawnstar pointed out.

Silverdust had almost drowned out the small talk until a thought crossed her mind. Emberheart's kits! "She may be born into our clan." She meowed happily, standing up and looking toward the camp.

Dawnstar started at the elder Medicine cat until she realized what Silverdust was thinking. "You mean Emberheart? Would it be so soon?" The leader asked.

"Well Emberheart is getting close, she's as big as a well-fed kittypet!" Jaypaw purred in amusement at his own humor. Silverdust nodded. "If it isn't, we must be prepared for her arrival." She mewed.

"Sounds good to me." Dawnstar meowed. "Let's get back to camp and get our rest, it won't be easy but we need it now that we have this on our minds." She said, standing up once more and padding towards camp. Silverdust and Jaypaw nodded and followed their leader.

Not so far off, two pairs of eyes watched the three cats leave the clearing. "Did you hear that?" The one voice asked. "Their so-called StarClan warned them about us." The voice snickered.

A much calmer voice replied. "Now that they know of a possible threat we should report this to Salem. Things have only just begun."

Both cats walked away from Mistclan's territory chipper with their new-found information. A dark cloud covered the moon, hiding the light that shone down on the forest that calm cold night.

 **Author's Note: Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon, I have to complete my university assignments first. I hope you all enjoy the story as it continues :3**


End file.
